


Don't touch what's HIS

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel Head Cannons and Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Pregnant Marie, Wolverine - Freeform, dont touch his, feral logan, idk bout this, just read it, logan gets his family, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy, please forgive me daddy, I didn't mean to get caught.... Please save me...please.... Someone find me</p><p>Or</p><p>The life of Marie, Logan, their daughter Maria, and the life of mutants on the brink of war. (So original I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever written Rogan fic...be kind

Cold. Concrete floor, numbing pale, lilly skin.

Metal. Bars and chains, heavy on weakened and bruised flesh.

Throat tight. Collared, technology and metal snug on delicate throats, inhibiting mutant genes. 

Feral senses dulled like being dunked under icy water with a cold in the middle of winter in Alaska. 

Daddy, please forgive me daddy, I didn't mean to get caught.... Please save me...please

Maria Howlette was in trouble. Or in the words of her father? Deep fucking shit. She shouldn't have gone by herself. Shouldn't have tried to hunt on her own in the mountains. It didn't matter if it was private property. It was mutants' property. 

She'd just tried to prove herself, catch a rabbit or badger by herself. Show her father she wasn't a weak cub. She wasn't sick anymore, her healing factor had kicked in finally last year when she had turned 9.

Stupid stupid stupid...too far away from the cabin, too close to the logging roads. Too stupid to be the Wolverine's child. 

Bright green eyes shone dull in the pitch black cage. Cramped with her small emaciated form, bones and skin all that's left after so many... Days? ...Weeks? ...Months? She didn't know.

Tears fell, freezing to chilled cheeks and chin as chapped lips trembled and bit down to quiet the streaming hot tears and not make a sound. 

She wanted to go home. To the cabin. To Mama and her southern sass and wit, stern eyes and loving embrace. To Daddy, where he taught her how to control and use her feral senses. Holding her when she cried and whispering in her hair until she fell asleep in his strong arms and carried her to bed in the loft.

A tiny whimper escaped her lips and her hands clamped over her mouth. Blinded by sudden bright light over her cage and the sound of heavy booted feet and of charging cattle prods ready to strike. Then nothing. The thumps of heavy bodies falling to the ground. 

Maria looked up through slanted eyes to the answer to her prayers. Blood dripping heavily from nine inch adamantium claws that she knew so well. Eyes usually so bright and clear turned dark and golden as they took in her frail form, locked and collared in the small iron cage like a stolen cub from its pack.

"Oh Darlin....shhhh" his voice was a soft growl that made her gasp and cry anew. Her arms reaching through the bars as he slashed the locks open and yanked it away with a simple jerk of strong arms. 

She couldn't speak, tears trailing down dirty cheeks as the wolverine pulled his only daughter into his arms. Only soft strangled mews and whines from her tight throat in answer to the soft purring growl he spoke for her.

Weeks he'd searched and tracked for her. Searching for his cub to bring home and protect. He'd failed, letting them even come close to his territory, but he wouldn't fail again. 

The collar fell away from her slender throat and he snarled anew at the damage done to her pale skin, like her mothers. Flesh raw and red and chaffed from long term wear. Her bare shoulders and arms showing how often these men took advantage of her with the shock sticks.

The battle had died down outside. He couldn't have done it alone, even he knew when to call for help. The X-Men waged war on this site in the Appalachian mountains, so far from his home territory, taking out everyone that was so dead set on killing and torturing the innocents.

Maria had fainted, her grip strong around his shoulders as much as her arms could go, so small and lithe, just like his mate , the Rogue. Her healing factor hasn't kicked in yet in full force, but he could see the tiny signs of her injuries healing. She was so weak. Flashes of her sick in bed for months with pneumonia crossed his miss eye. 

Logan walked out of that cell block. Dozens of captured mutants released and taken for help at the institute. Stomping over bloodied corpses from his own hands and claws as he carried his little girl through the wreckage. Her weak body cradled in his arms like the day he had first held her, so tiny in his hands but he knew that day, he'd do anything in his power to protect her. 

Scott gave him a nod and Logan responded in kind, thanks weren't needed from the long time friend. The look of outrage and relief on Scott's face at the sight of Maria, his goddaughter, was enough to know Logan had called the right people to help. 

He took her home. Back to the safety of the cabin. Where Marie waited up every night for news on her baby girl and her husband. Crying tears all over again at the sight of Logan carrying her fragile weakened body home. 

They made new promises that night as Maria slept warm in her parents bed between mother and father as the child healed finally, slowly. Promises to never let this happen ever again. Not with another cub on the way. Not with the mutant/human war wanting to rage again after so long. 

They'd never be free. Not really. But they could become a close second. It was time to go back to the school. To help the newest teams and teach the younger ones the tricks to survive again. The next generation to learn the ways of the Wolverine and the Rogue.

Maybe next spring. When the pass opens up again and they can safely travel. He'll have to trade the camper for a bigger truck, big enough to hold his family together. 

His family. The wolverine had a mate and cubs. He has more to fight for now then even years ago when he had nothing but shattered memories and bidding friendships. The most dangerous feral known to mutant kind was even more dangerous now. He had something to protect.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to wait till the pass opens up Marie, I wish we could go now but.." Logan's deep voice was soft and whispered so not to wake their sleeping girl between them. 

"I know, we'll make it till then, sugah." Marie whispered back, refusing to move one single inch away from her child and Logan as they curled protectively around her small form. One of her hands was lightly brushing through Maria's thick auburn hair as she slept. Logan's large warm hand roaming gently over her swelling belly, not possessive like his usual caresses but protective and gentle.

She wasn't too far along in her pregnancy, three months now. And Marie was praying to god this one didn't decide to show up a month early like her little troublemaker here. Her mind wandering to her first pregnancy, a time filled with hope and life and laughter. Logan saying her scent had changed and it taking her long moments to realize what he had meant, hands landing in her flat belly and tears brimming in her eyes. The sheer primal pride radiating off of Logan that day was enough to make her knees weak and for them to spend the next two days wrapped up in sheets and limbs. 

It was barely November, but the pass had closed off weeks ago. Logan had to go on foot the last three miles to the cabin just to bing them both back. Snow covered the road in feet already, the truck wouldn't make it through until at the earliest March. Until then they'd enjoy their home before throwing themselves into the life at the institute again.

"It's gonna be a boy." Logan spoke up and earned a smack on his muscled arm as Marie gave him a tiny smile. Thankful he could steer them away from heavy words right now.

"It'll be another girl," Marie spoke up and rubbed her stomach gently, she was joking but she wanted a boy as well. A little boy to grow up strong and stubborn like his father and protect his sister.

"I love you." Her green eyes shot up to look into his own, he rarely said it so openly. He wasn't a mushy man, her Logan, but she always felt it. In the way he held her, the way he spoke so gently to his daughter like she's the most precious thing in the world. 

"I love you Logan." Arms reached up to pull him closer as they shared a deep loving kiss that had both nearly panting for breath. The shuffle of small hands and feet a caught them off guard and both chuckling they snuggled back around Maria. 

"Daddy?" Her voice was tiny, scratchy and Logan nearly snarled out as he pictured the inhibiter collar tight around her small neck. He bit his tongue to keep the snarl at bay and instead lifted her up into his arms. Letting her bury her nose into her chest as she dozed. Her senses would find his scent and it always soothes her to sleep against his chest whenever she was sick or hurt. Just like a certain chestnut haired beauty by his side. 

"Shhh I've got you sweetheart, were home." He cradled her to his chest as Marie sat up with him and brushed Maria's dark hair from her face as she quieted a bit, soft whimpers coming from her throat. 

Marie's heart broke that much more. It's one thing to see and be part of the experiments, the cells and the torture. But to see her own child so broken, being subjected to that. Her resolve won out and eyes locked with Logan's now glowing amber gold orbs. Never again. Not one more child would go through this.

"Mama.... Home...... Mama!" Her voice coughed and wheezed as she shot off of Logan's chest and reached for her mother. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she curled into Marie's arms, her hands gripping tight onto her mothers shirt, tiny claws sharp against her flesh but she didn't chastise her daughter. 

Logan pulled them both into his embrace, Seated against the headboard as Maria cried herself to sleep again wrapped up in her mothers arms. His eyes flashing to gold more often and finally they just stayed a bright golden glow in the dim cabin. His animal raging inside to find out who was stupid enough to come to his territory. To take his child. To come even close to his mate and unborn cub. 

Fiery rage welled up in him so quick and so hard it hit him almost physically. He hadn't felt this is so long, years. Not since he saw Marie as a teenager, caught in Magneto's machine and her life being ripped away from her. No, that would never happen again.

"They will pay for this..." He almost didn't hear Marie's soft whisper into their daughters dark tangled hair. Her voice steely and hard as she held on to her even tighter, minding her belly as she shifted the sleeping girl in her arms. It wasn't Marie speaking though, it was Rogue. 

"Don't worry darlin, they won't." His arms wrapped around them both. His girls, his family. His pack. The animal raged behind a cage, rattling the bars he's so carefully put up in the years past. Now he lessened his grip a bit on the leash, let the lock click open as the wolverine snarled and snapped for vengeance and blood. The dancing firelight showed shadows around them as late night strolled into early morning. The wolverine was going to wait patiently in his den until spring came. And then the world needed to hide from his unleashed fury.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria woke up slowly. She was warm, blessedly warm after so long trapped in a cold metal cage. She burrowed further into her nest of warmth, blankets and quilts heavy over her, praying to go back to sleep because she was just so tired.

But the scent was wrong, this wasn't her bed. It lacked the sweet licorice and spice scent that permeated her own small bed up in the loft. Instead it was the mixed scent of her parents. Mama's citrusy and tangy scent, an after-scent of her mutation Daddy had said once. And her fathers heavy male scent of cigar smoke, engine oil and alpha. Burrowing further into the blankets she was happy to be here instead of her own bed. 

The sounds of whispered words from the kitchen made Maria peek her head from the best of the blankets, dark wild hair tangled in her face as she saw her parents. Logan had his strong arms wrapped tightly around Marie's hips from behind, large hands splayed over her stomach as he nuzzled into her neck, her long auburn and white streaked hair pushed over one shoulder. Marie was smiling, a little twitch of the corner of her lips. Her hands busy as she tried and failed to ignore him as she flipped pancakes on the griddle. 

Seeing her parents always so happy made Maria beam. They were always like this, rarely ever without a smile or a laugh on their lips in her eyes. Even though most of the time her father looked a mean man, intimidating everyone with a look, he always smiled at her. She always felt so lucky and loved. Like the fairy tales mama always read to her at night, the princess and the prince. Or how daddy always put it, the beauty and the beast. But the smell of actual food was enough to make Maria's stomach gurgle loudly enough that Logan chuckled and tilted his head toward the moving nest of blankets in his bed. 

"Come on darlin, your mama's got breakfast waitin on ya." With a grunt Maria untangled herself from the blankets and sheets, stumbling from the bed and stretching her arms above her head, mimicking her mother as she stretched. Her eyes closed as she yawned big, showing pearly white teeth and a curling tongue, that was from Logan and his animal side.

Marie flipped the last pancake onto the stack at the table and walked out of Logan's arms, picking up the little girl who wasn't so little anymore. "Ooof! You're gettin so big, I won' be able to pick you up if you keep growin." Maria wrapped her legs and arms around her mother tightly, breathing in a deep breath of her scent and purring out her happiness instead of speaking. 

It annoyed Marie, well more like worried her, that instead of speaking Maria would instead use growls and snarls and purrs to show what she wanted. That was all fine and dandy and even downright adorable some days, but only Logan could know exactly what she wanted sometimes and Marie worried that her daughter would become more feral then "normal" mutant. Of course, Logan didn't speak a lot either. It could easily be her just taking after him again.

"Here honey, you eat okay?" Marie placed Maria down into the chair and put a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her. Laughing softly as the girl went straight for the crispy slices of bacon before going after her stack of pancakes, dark hair tangled and long hanging around her shoulders and down her back. 

Logan pulled Marie off her swelling feet and sat her into her own chair. Giving her a look as she tried to get back up to do the dishes. "Marie,". She huffed and stuck out her tongue at him, getting a grunt in response as Logan turned his broad back and went to the sink to do her chores himself. Rolling up plaid sleeves to his elbows. 

"I'm pregnant, not incompetent." All she got was another grunt in response. Yep Maria definitely was just taking after her father in the language department. But she didn't complain, instead ate slowly as Maria devoured another plate of pancakes and downed a glass of milk between bites. 

Sudden relief hitting Marie again at seeing her daughter home after weeks of her missing from their home. Making tears swell in her eyes and she quickly wiped at them before Logan scented them, but of course he had and was already kneeling beside her chair to wipe at her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs and murmuring softly to her that she was safe now. 

"Mama?" Maria's soft voice cut through the bubble surrounding Logan and Marie and she opened her arms and the ten year old climbed into her lap and hugged her with small arms. Noting how much she had grown in the past year , like any mother does. Limbs were longer, gangly. Cheeks a bit more defined but still holding that baby fat in them that she loved so much. Her eyes were more pronounced and bright, hair much loner and fuller but still wild like Logan's. But she was still small for a ten yer old, it worried Marie and she knew it worried Logan deep inside. Worried that she wouldn't be as strong or ready for the life that she was born into. They were X-Men. 

"I'm sorry I got caught..." Maria started but Logan stopped her with a sharp growl and a shake of his head. 

"That ain't your fault. No one shoulda been anywhere near this place. It's my fault for not checkin the property line. For not watchin ya." His hand came up and cupped her small cheek, brushing away the stray tear that wanted to fall down her cheek. 

"But daddy... I shouldn't have..." Again she was silenced by a reprimanding snarl.

"You're right you shouldn't 'ave gone off by yourself, but I shouldn't 'ave let you out of my sight either...." Her tears were falling now, streaking down her cheeks. "Com'ere baby." Logan opened his arms and pulled her from Marie's lap, against his chest as he stood and held his little girl close to him.

So many things flooding through his mind as he clutched her crying form to his. This was his daughter. His cub. And he'd let her get caught by people who hurt her. Who dared put a collar on her like she was a wild animal without a conscious or morals. She was just a little girl, a little mutant girl torn away from her den and the Wolverine was too slow to catch her in time. He held her tighter to him, arms wrapping completely around her still weak and thin frame, never again. He'd fight till his last breath to protect what was his. 

Marie's hand on his arm brought him back to himself , her eyes wet with her own tears and he could feel the signs of tear tracks on his own cheeks. For the life of him, when did the great Wolverine become such a simpering lug? The answer was pretty clear in front of him. The day he realized he had someone to fight for.

"Don' worry about it anymore littl'n, nothing's gonna get cha again, wanna know why?" Logan leaned back slightly, letting Maria's head come up and sniffle at him, a little scrunching of her nose, another tiny thing she took from her mother. 

This was something he always told her, and more often then not Marie would as well if he wasn't home. Whenever she got upset or scared, they would tell her what was going to protect her and every time she accepted the fact easily with a child's mind.

"The wolverine!" She gasped out softly, voice cracking a bit from her crying fit but the smile on her tear streaked face was better then any beautiful sunrise or starry night that either Logan nor Marie had witnessed.

"That's right baby, the Wolverines always gonna protect ya ,no matter what." Logan whispered as he clutched her to his broad chest again, making her a promise without saying it. He only hoped the winter up here would move slowly and the idiots running the government would bide their time until he could join the growing army of his brethren.

**Author's Note:**

> More? Less? Tell me...


End file.
